Large organizations, such as commercial organizations, financial organizations or public safety organizations conduct numerous interactions with customers, users, suppliers or other persons on a daily basis. A large part of these interactions are vocal, or at least comprise a vocal component, while others may include text in formats such as e-mails, chats, accessing through the web or others.
However, interactions received on different channels are usually handled by different staff and in different methods. For example, vocal interactions as described above are handled by call center personnel, which sometimes belong to an external or even offshore party and are not part of the organization, while other interactions are handled by other teams.
Thus, this division may be limiting when trying to gain business insight as related to the organization as a whole, for example revealing and understanding customer satisfaction or business and operational issues of the organization. The limitation is especially acute when a customer contacts the organization several times by different channels, or when different customers contact the call center using different channels, concerning the same or similar issues.
There is therefore a need in the art for a method and apparatus that will enable an organization to identify business issues and relate to customer interactions regardless of the channels through which they are received.